To reduce the need of a large number of driver integrated chip (IC) and thereby meeting the compact design requirement, some liquid crystal display (LCD) manufacturers use the gate driver on array (GOA) technology to manufacture the shift register in the LCD manufacture process.
With the increasing of display resolution, the distance between each two pixels in an LCD is getting smaller and smaller and consequently the interaction between the pixels is getting more and more serious. One of the interaction issues is: the pixels being charged (or, updated) may result in a pixel charge coupling effect on those pixels already have been charged (or, updated), and thereby leading to an abnormal display image, such as low brightness uniformity.
In today's pixel array structure of LCD panel, the half source driving (HSD) structure is able to reduce the cost of source drivers by doubling the number of scan line but cutting half the number of data line. However, if the HSD structure is employed on the gate drive circuit board (regardless the GOA structure or the IC packaging structure), the aforementioned pixel voltage coupling effect still occurs and the abnormal display image issue may get worst.